


Lust

by Synnerxx



Series: 7 Deadly Sins Challenge [4]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank ruins the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

Lips met again in a harsh kiss, eager for what was to come. Hands tugged pieces of clothing off of bodies and replaced them. Moans and whimpers, pleas and begs filled the air. Lips attacked skin that hands previously occupied.

It was a battle of wills. How long could they go, building up the pleasure before giving in? Hands slide down bodies, squeezing and groping. Tongues waged war with each other. It was a familiar dance to them and they still loved every minute of it.

Hands pushed at bodies, forcing them to the waiting bed. Bodies covered each other. Lube was located and coated throughly on pulsing erections. Legs wrapped around lean waists in preparation. They hesitated before joining as one.

Kisses were exchanged, hungry and needy. Marks were liberally applied to necks, collarbones, and chests. Nipples were sucked, teased, rolled, and pinched. Hands tangled in hair and pulled frantically, mouths meeting again.

Then they were one. The pace was fast, need overpowering the want to savor it. Hips arched and rocked against each other. Breaths were ragged and panting. Lips were swollen, red, and parted. Oxygen was short. Voices were hoarse from the sounds that poured out of them.

Encouragement was whispered. Pleas to last just a little longer, you can do it, come on. Disagreements followed. Can't, so close, please faster. Teeth clenched in lips, backs arched, eyes slammed shut. Pleasure assaulted every sense and it was too much to take.

Orgasm hit the younger one first, a scream ripping from their throat. Kisses were placed on necks, soothing, even as orgasm hit the other one. The sweet sensation of the world melting away, becoming lost and insignificant filling their senses and minds.

It was a breath-taking experience. They calmed and became two again instead of one. Kisses were given out again, soft loving ones. They slowly floated back to Earth as their orgasms faded and they bathed in the afterglow in delight.

“Now that's what I'd call amazing.” Hank mumbled appreciatively.

Evan sat up and glared at him. “You ruined it.”

“Ruined what?” Hank asked, opening his eyes.

“My nice afterglow. You aren't suppose to talk, just soak it in. And never say something so cheesy if you feel the need to talk.” Evan got up off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. He came back with a wet washcloth and wiped himself off. Finished, he tossed it onto Hank's bare chest.

“That's cold. You couldn't warn me?” Hank grumbled, wiping himself off then throwing the offending cloth back into the bathroom.

“It's cold.” Evan deadpanned at him, slipping underneath the covers.

“Very funny.” Hank did the same, arms automatically curling around Evan.

“Goodnight Hank.” Evan said, voice muffled from where his head was buried in his chest.

“Night. And it was pretty amazing.” Hank said, getting in one last jab.

Evan sighed, breath tickling Hank's skin, but didn't reply.

But he did secretly agree with Hank.


End file.
